Everything Breaks
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Everything was falling apart around him. How could this have happened? He just went to live with them so that he could find out about the Black Organization through any cases that Kogorou might have gotten that involved them. Their family wasn't supposed to be affected… Conan watched as Kogorou was led to the waiting police car.


Everything was falling apart around him. How could this have happened? He just went to live with them so that he could find out about the Black Organization through any cases that Kogorou might have gotten that involved them. Their family wasn't supposed to be affected… Conan watched as Kogorou was led to the waiting police car. Why did this have to happen?

Kogorou was arrested for child abuse and neglect. The neighbors had always been worried about Kogorou's family. They knew that he was constantly drinking. Nothing had ever been done before because they knew that he really loved his family. He wouldn't let anything happen to them even if he did seem to neglect them at times. Nothing dangerous had ever happened before, so they left his family alone. Then Conan had come.

When Conan came, people didn't really think much of it. They just thought that it was cute that Kogorou now had a male to teach things to. Maybe it would calm Kogorou down and instill more responsibility into him. No one wanted to believe that he would harm the child.

The first incident happened when Kogorou was leaving with the family to go and get food with them. They were to meet with Eri for supper which had been planned by Ran.

"Are you hungry Conan?" Ran asked her pseudo-brother.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see your mother again too!" Conan cheerily responded. 'I can't believe that I have to act like this. What ever happened to Kudo Shinichi the great high school detective?' Conan thought. He hated being stuck in this child's body. Especially having to put up with Kogorou. He was taking all the credit for the work that Conan put in to solve any case.

"I still don't get why we have to bring this brat with. He is just a freeloader. Couldn't you have just left him to make food for himself back at the apartment? Why do we have to pay for his food when he just came to live with us? His parents haven't even showed themselves besides the one time and even then they just left him with us again!" Kogorou complained.

"Dad! We can't just leave him back at the apartment! He can't even fully reach the counters let alone cook the food for himself! Besides, mom wanted him to come and you promised to take care of him! His parents paid you for keeping him with us. You should treat him nicely."

"That wasn't nearly enough money for taking care of this brat. He always gets into trouble! He should just go back to his parents. I don't see why he wants to stay with us."

Conan just looked on while watching the interaction between father and daughter. It really did make him miss his parents even if he always complained about them. He just wanted to have that family interaction.

The food was good and they all enjoyed it. Kogorou and Eri even got along civilly. No fights were had during supper. Then, someone who read about the KID heists came up to the family and tried to talk to Conan.

"Hi, I'm Natsuki. I love reading about your encounters with Kaitou KID. Could I get your autograph?" the man, Natsuki, asked.

"Sure," Conan chirped. How could he disappoint this man? A fan is a fan even if he is known as Conan now, Shinichi could never disappoint a fan.

"Hey! You are next to Mouri Kogorou, famous detective, and all you focus on is this brat? He has only gotten close to catching the thief! I have solved many cases with many murderers captured because of me and you focus on a brat that can't even catch a stupid thief?" Kogorou cried in indignation. 'How come this brat always got more attention than he did? Sure he was unbelievably smart, but he couldn't be better than me' Kogorou thought. Kogorou sent a glare to the kid as he signed the sheet of paper that Natsuki had brought over.

Conan looked up after handing back the sheet of paper to the man and noticed Kogorou glaring at him. He knew that he was in trouble. As soon as the man had started leaving, Conan took off before Kogorou could actually reach and grab him or do anything to him. Unfortunately, he had forgotten how short his legs were now which made it so he couldn't run as fast. Kogorou easily caught up and started complaining to the kid and knocking him on the head. Conan was crying in pain which caused Ran to really notice what was going on that was causing her brother to cry in pain.

Kogorou wasn't allowed to be anywhere near Conan for a while after that. Unless Ran was in the room at least. Ran wouldn't even speak to her father for a week after the incident. Conan was moved into a spare room that they had set aside for a small workplace. Ran wouldn't trust him in the same room with Kogorou anymore. It wasn't a new thing for Kogorou to knock Conan on the head, but usually there was a reason seeing as it usually happened when Conan was getting in the way of her dad's work and wouldn't back off unless he was hit or tossed out of the room. Even then he would usually find some way back in there.

This time had been totally unprovoked. Conan just had a fan come up to him because of him being the closest to ever catching Kaitou KID. Anyone would become famous from something like that especially when the person that came so close to catching KID wasn't a police officer or high school detective, but a kid. Maybe it just took a kid to catch KID? KID does act like a kid enough.

After that first incident, Kogorou started acting even more coldly to Conan. He wouldn't spend time with the kid even if Ran was around to try and mediate the interaction between the two. Conan wasn't even getting enough food when Ran was gone which was starting to be more often because of the karate club having a tournament coming up. Ran was using just about any time she had free to practice karate.

Kogorou wouldn't even pay attention to Conan when he was on a case. The only time he seemed to notice Conan was when he would get in the way. Conan was almost killed more times than not when he was brought with to any clients. Most of those times he had to sneak into the car before Kogorou noticed and hope he didn't get noticed until the car was moving.

The police were starting to notice this shift in how Kogorou acted around Conan. Sure, Kogorou had always been harsh with the boy, but he had always cared about Conan if he ended up in the hospital. Kogorou would just show it in different ways than most people would. It didn't even seem like there was a reason for this shift in attitude either. Kogorou just went from being able to get along with Conan to not even noticing him.

"Hey, Conan, did you do something to Kogorou?" Takagi asked one day. He couldn't believe that Conan had done something that would anger the man to this extent, but there had to be some cause to this. Kogorou wasn't the type to just act like he didn't care about Conan. Kogorou had even noticed Conan's potential and had been trying to help him grow. Why would he be acting so uncaring now?

"Umm… Nothing that I can think of. Unless he is getting mad about me having so many fans because of chasing KID, I can't think of any reason why he would be acting like this. Is it really so different from normal? He usually acts like this around me," Conan responded. 'Was it really so different from normal? Kogorou has always been close to indifferent with me. Ran is the only reason we have been getting along. Why does everyone care anyways? This can't be worse than my parents who left me alone and went off to travel the world never coming back even when I ended up in the hospital' Conan thought.

"This is usual for you? Conan, he shouldn't be acting like this around you. You don't have to put up with him if you don't want to. I know some people that could help you out if you want," Takagi suggested hoping that Conan would listen to him. He really didn't want to see this child continue to get hurt even if the kid didn't notice it wasn't normal for him to be treated this way.

"I'll keep that in mind Takagi-san. But really, I am fine with it. He doesn't do anything bad. I just need to stop getting in his way during cases. Thanks for worrying," Conan responded. Before Takagi could insist anymore, Conan took off. No way was he going to be the cause of Ran losing her father. He knew what Takagi meant when he could get people to "help" him. There was no way that was happening. Besides, he needed to stay with the detective so that he could possibly find the Organization.

Kogorou was calming down more and more as time went on. More people had noticed how he was treating Conan and brought it up to him. Instead of getting in trouble, Kogorou decided to try and pay more attention to him. He didn't want to get in trouble. Just because he wasn't the best detective didn't mean that he didn't know what would happen if he kept on ignoring the child. Besides, he didn't want to hurt Ran who was so attached to the boy.

So life continued on like this for a few more months. Then everything fell apart.

Kogorou was called away to a case which was in a different prefecture. The client had asked him to bring his family along so people wouldn't be as nervous around him with how famous Sleeping Kogorou had become. There were even kids there that Conan could play with. Thinking that the kids would help keep Conan distracted, Kogorou had agreed. He needed the money anyways.

Conan had been hanging out with Hama and Kana the two kids of the house owner and client, Yoshimi. He really didn't want to be playing with them, but they had suggested playing detective so he had agreed. It wasn't often that he got to play detective with others. When he went through his first childhood, Shinichi had always been on his own to play unless he was with Ran, but she never got the concept and appeal of playing detective. He rarely got to play with the Shounen Tantei-dan too because they always got caught up in real cases whenever they tried to play. The kids soon had figured out that cases never came when they played without Conan, so they stopped playing with Conan when they wanted to play detective. There were only so many cases they could get caught up in before it started to affect them when they are kids.

Hama was acting as the detective and was trying to figure out how to catch Conan and Kana. Conan had wanted to play the detective, but Hama and Kana had decided that since he lived with a detective he would have an unfair advantage in the game. Just as Hama was about to catch Conan, Kana had already been caught, Conan took off. He could have sworn he had heard someone scream. Instead of sticking around and playing with the kids, he needed to find out what was going on.

Conan reached the place he had heard the scream come from and came face to face with Kogorou. Kogorou was so mad that his client had just died and now Conan was here that he threw the kid away. Unfortunately, Conan was at the top of the stairs, so when he was thrown he was thrown down the stairs. Kogorou had realized his mistake just a second too late. No one was down at the landing either because everyone had raced to the top of the stairs as soon as they heard the screaming.

Kogorou tried to go after him, but he couldn't catch up. Conan had been thrown too hard. His head hit the wall across from the stairs and he slumped down. Ran came up to him and tried to wake him without moving him too much. She knew that he could be injured even more if he was moved too much. Making sure that no more harm could come to Conan, Ran turned on her father.

"How could you do that?! He is just a little kid and you threw him down the stairs! I don't care that someone has been murdered and you need to solve the case. Leave that to the police when they get here and call the ambulance right away. Conan needs to get checked out. His head was hit really hard, and he could have a concussion or some other injury," Ran yelled while trying to rein in her excess anger. She couldn't start using karate on her father. Not here and especially not after what happened even if it was what had happened that made her want to use her karate skills on her father.

"S-s-sure Ran. Make sure he is alright ok?" Kogorou responded before heading off to a quieter place to make the call. "Sorry Ran. I didn't mean for this to happen," Kogorou whispered as he passed her.

Ran didn't try and respond. She just went to make sure that Conan was alright while barking orders at the different people around the room. Everyone did as she said even though it wasn't her house. No one was going to argue with her knowing how important Conan was to her and how good at karate she was. They may have only been with her for a day, but everyone could see that she really did love her brother.

When the ambulance came, Conan was checked over and sent to the hospital. The medical officers weren't happy with the head wound. It was really big and really bad. They weren't sure what damage would be done, but there was definitely some damage to the brain from that wound.

The police had shown up soon after. They were called about the murder and started investigating. Conan, Ran, and Kogorou's statements would be taken later. They had only had enough time to tell the inspector that was in charge where they would be, and what had happened to the victim before they were out the door to go to the hospital. They had to be around Conan.

Ran didn't want to speak with her father and Kogorou knew that nothing he said would make up for what he did. The car ride was in complete silence except for the small sobs that could be heard coming from Ran. Would Conan be alright? She hoped so, but the wound had looked so nasty. How could anyone be alright after suffering through that?

They pulled into the parking lot and Ran ran straight to the front desk as soon as she was able to.

"I'm looking for a patient that was just brought in here. His name is Edogawa Conan. He has a head wound and is only about 8. Do you know where I can find him?" Ran breathed out.

"He should still be in the operating room getting stitches and other treatment for his wound if he was just brought in. Just head down the hallway to the right, take the first left, and it should be at the end of the hallway," the receptionist responded.

Kogorou came in just in time to see Ran hurry off in the direction of Conan and he followed. He was still in shock at what he had done and was moving slower than Ran.

'I can't believe that I actually threw the kid. He was just coming because he heard the screaming. Anyone would have come at that. Why did I have to freak out like that? It isn't like he really gets in the way. All of his comments end up being helpful, so why did I react like that? I am not fit to raise any kids…' Kogorou berated himself.

He noticed that Ran was crying as the doctor was talking to her, but he was too far away to hear what he was saying. It couldn't be good if Ran was crying. If Conan was alright, shouldn't she be happy?

The doctor walked off as Kogorou caught up to Ran. "Is he going to be ok? What did they say about the wound? Is he seriously injured because of it?" Kogorou hoped that the kid was going to pull through with no complications.

Ran looked over at him still crying, but he could see hope in her eyes. "He is going to pull through! Once they actually got him in they found that the wound wasn't as bad as it appeared. It was bleeding a lot, but he only got a concussion. They couldn't believe it. Oh dad, he's going to fine!"

"That's great! The little guy is tough."

He couldn't believe his luck. The brat was going to be fine and Ran was still talking to him even if it was because she was so happy about Conan at the moment. Maybe that happiness would stick around afterwards and he wouldn't have to try and find some way to calm down Ran and pray she didn't kill him for what he did to Conan.

As Kogorou had been thinking, a doctor had come out and started pushing Conan to a new room. He only noticed when Ran had started rushing down the hall after them.

The police came by later that afternoon. They had found whom they believe to be the killer, but they still needed the statements of both Kogorou and Ran and possibly Conan. Hearing what had happened, the police were heading to leave. There was no need to actually talk to Conan when they heard what he had been doing during the whole time that he had been at the house. Besides, Kogorou and Ran had enough evidence in their statements to know that they had the correct person.

A few weeks later, Conan was back at the Mouri Detective Agency. He had been forced to stay at the hospital for longer than he had wanted. It shouldn't have been as long of a stay as they had made it, but when Conan had been taken in for x-rays, the doctors had noticed old injuries on the skull from previous times that he had been thrown into a wall. Of course, Conan hadn't told them that. He didn't want to be the cause of tearing apart Ran's family. He had lied about how he was always falling down on ice during the winter.

The shounen tantei-dan came by to visit Conan when they heard that he was back. They had heard that he had been in the hospital and had been really worried. Even Ai had been, even if she wouldn't show it to him.

"Conan! I am so happy you are alright! I was so worried for you! If you need anything just ask and I will help you!" Ayumi exclaimed. She was so happy that Conan was alright. What would she do if her cherished one had really been injured?

"Yeah, glad you are back here Conan. I brought you the homework that you missed during class and some manga that I thought you might enjoy so you can read while you are resting. I also have some puzzle books for you since I know how much you love puzzles," Mitsuhiko said while laying the stuff down on the table in front of Conan.

"Hmph, I knew he was ok all along. What sort of subordinate would he be if something like this got him really injured?" Genta said as he turned away and crossed his arms.

"Don't listen to him. He was really worried for you and could barely focus in class the past few days. Everyone was worried for you, Conan," Ai smirked.

"Thanks everyone. I really appreciate this. I can't wait until Ran lets me go to school again, but she still believes that I am too weak for school. I have to wait a few more days until I can rejoin you guys," Conan replied. He really was happy. Before, it was always only Ran that had come to great him when he had been injured during a case, but now he had all of these great friends. He really wished sometimes that he could stay as Conan, but he had to get back to Ran.

They stayed and talked for a few more hours and then they all decided that it was getting late so they needed to get back home.

The next day, Conan was resting while trying to do some of the puzzles that Mitsuhiko had brought over. The homework was all finished and set aside so that he could turn it in when he got back to school. Eventually, Conan noticed that the doorbell was ringing. That was odd because he knew that Kogorou was out doing who knows what, most likely gambling, and Ran was at school. No one ever came to call on the house when they were out. He was just going to ignore it, but caved in when the ringing got more insistent. Whoever it was really wanted to get an answer.

"Hello?" Conan said as he was opening the door.

"Hi, you are Edogawa Conan right? The boy that stays with Mouri Kogorou?" an officer asked.

Conan looked up and noticed that there was another officer standing behind him. Taking a closer look he noticed that it was Takagi-keiji. What was Takagi doing when he worked with the homicide department?

"Yes, but Kogorou is out right now. Are you sure you don't want to come back when he is here also?" Conan asked, hoping that they would leave and come back later or not at all. He knew what they wanted to talk about, but he didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't lie, it went against what he believed in, but he didn't want to ruin Ran's family.

"No. We are here to speak with you actually. We know that you aren't actually related to them so we went and called your parents and they are coming here shortly. It should only be a couple of minutes before they get here," the officer responded.

Conan sighed, "Since you obviously aren't going to leave, do you want to come in and sit down instead of standing at the door?"

"If you don't mind then. I hope we weren't intruding on anything important," Takagi and Atsuo, the other officer, replied.

Conan just sighed again as he led them to the living room which also served as the main office for the agency Kogorou ran. They sat in silence until Conan heard more footsteps on the stairs. He went off to the hall and met his parents before they even had a chance to knock on the door.

Back in the living room, the officers started talking once everyone was seated.

"Now Conan, I understand that you are out of school currently because of a head injury right?" Atsuo started.

"Yes. I got it when I was with Mouri-san and Ran-neechan at a client's house. I had heard a scream while I was playing with the two kids that live there and took off running. Once I got to the top of the stairs where everyone was standing, I must have missed a step or done something wrong and I was falling down the stairs. I saw Mouri-san try and catch me. The next thing I knew was that I was in a hospital and Ran-neechan was fussing over me," Conan replied. He couldn't tell the full truth. He just couldn't hurt Ran like that and he didn't want to see Kogorou in trouble either even if he didn't get along with him.

"Hmm… Are you sure that is all that happened? You aren't trying to hide anything are you?" Atsuo said. He was obviously trying to get Conan to say something more.

"Yes that is all that I remember. I promise that I am not hiding anything," Conan responded while mentally adding, at least nothing that you need to know.

"Conan, are you sure you don't remember being thrown? The injury on your head could only have gotten at the place it is at if you had been thrown. It is the only way it could be in that same place on the head and the placement on the wall where you were struck. I know you are a bright kid. Please don't lie or hide anything Conan," Takagi said. He hated that this kid who always showed so much reasoning for justice and truth was clearly hiding something now.

"Don't accuse our kid of lying officer! Why must you insist that he is lying or hiding something? He could be telling the truth and not remember. Don't forget that he recently recovered from a concussion. Concussions are known for causing some memory loss. He could have forgotten why he was falling because of the head injury. Did you think of that?" Yuusaku and Yukiko replied in indignation, or course they were in their disguises so no one knew that it was them besides Conan. How could someone accuse their son of lying?

"Yes I haven't forgotten that. Sorry for making it seem like we are insisting. We just need to double check everything. Anyways, Conan, have you ever been injured in a similar way before? Whether it was through being thrown, hit, or even your own fault caused by an _accident_," Atsuo asked before the couple could go off on a new rant. The way he said accident made it seem as if he knew that Conan was hiding something though.

"Yes, but mostly it was my own fault. Sometimes I would get in the way of others while at the cases, but nothing that wasn't without reason."

"Without reason? How could hitting someone for just asking a question that helped solve the case be 'without reason'?" Takagi exclaimed. He couldn't believe that Conan was covering up for Mouri-san! Here he was holding the kid in such high respect and now Conan is covering up?

"Did that really happen Conan? Remember not to lie," Atsuo said. He really hoped that the kid would start talking.

Conan sighed, "Yes, I did get hit for that. He doesn't do it as often as it must seem to the officers though! He is actually a really nice father figure."

His parents just looked at him like he had grown a second head. They could handle their precious son going around and chasing murderers, but they never knew that he was in this type of situation! How come he had never told them before that he was being abused like this? Was staying with Ran so important to him that he was willing to put up with all of this?

"I am sure that you think that Conan, but you must understand that parents aren't supposed to injure their kids like this. Especially those that aren't legal guardians of the kid. What he does is wrong," Takagi tried to get through to Conan. Seeing that it wasn't working he turned on his parents. "And what about you guys! How could you leave Conan in such a situation? You didn't even have him sign something stating that he could be a legal guardian of Conan even temporarily. You just left him here and don't show up to see him. What is up with that? How can you call yourselves parents?"

"Enough Takagi. We aren't here for them remember?" Atsuo interrupted. "Now Conan, is there anything else you want to tell us about anything that Mouri-san might have done to you?"

Conan just glared at him. He couldn't believe that everyone was so against him staying here. It was his best chance to catch the Black Organization and he got to experience what a family was like instead of what his first childhood had been like. Here he had friends, a sister, and parents even if he didn't get along with them so well but they were there and that is what counted.

Atsuo sighed. He had never dealt with such a stubborn kid before. Usually, he would show up, talk to them, get them talking and answering questions while they were away from their parents or whoever was the abuser/neglecter and they would talk. It may take a while but they always told the truth. Conan was just being stubborn. He wouldn't tell them anything important. All he said was what was known already.

"We have reports from various neighbors stating that you have been left alone in the house with Mouri-san and would then be seen going down to buy your own food because you wouldn't be given any from Mouri-san. Do you remember any of this?" Conan just shook his head while looking away. "We also have reports of you having been seen going for days without eating. Were you not given the food you needed?"

"I just wasn't hungry! I have always done this when I got a new mystery book or some other puzzle to work on. I forget to eat or do anything else until I am done with the puzzle/book. Is there something wrong with that?!" Conan was getting so pissed. Why couldn't these people just leave?

"Just because you aren't hungry doesn't mean that they don't have an obligation to feed you. Your basic needs must still be met even if you are too distracted to pay attention to them," Atsuo tried to explain.

Conan just glared back at him. Of course he knew all of this. What did it matter though? He was able to get along with Kogorou and he was just using the family anyways. Why were they making a big deal out of nothing?

"Conan, you must realize that we aren't here to see if Mouri-san has done any of these things. We already know that he has. What we are here for is to see if he has done anything else to you. Is there anything else you would like to say?" Takagi tried to reason with the boy.

Conan just shook his head, crossed his arms, and glared. Why couldn't they get it in their heads that he wouldn't say anything to harm Kogorou? If they already had made up their minds on him, he wouldn't add any fuel to the fire.

The officers sighed. "Well, thanks for giving us this time anyways. We will be back when Kogorou is here to get his statement." With that they left. Conan was left alone with his parents now. He tried to make a break for it.

"Conan, why didn't you tell us any of this was going on? It is obvious that he is abusing you! You know we can't have you in such a dangerous situation!" Yukiko scolded.

"Oh, so you don't want me to stay here yet you will let me chase after the Organization? How does that work? The Organization is a million times worse than Mouri-san! If they catch me, I will be killed and you know this. All Mouri-san does is knock me on the head sometimes and toss me out of a room. He doesn't even try to harm me while doing any of this! Sure it might seem like he is trying to harm me, but he actually makes sure to toss me to some soft place so I won't get injured. Obviously, it doesn't always work, but he does try! I don't care if you try and take me to America with you when you leave because I know you will just leave as soon as you are able to. I am going to stay here and continue what I started even if I have to ignore you to do so. People are dying every day and I need to protect them. This is done easiest if I stay with Mouri-san!" Conan shouted back.

"Conan honey, we are just trying to think of your safety. I know it sounds weird, but just as you said the Organization will only kill you if they catch you. It is very unlikely that they will catch you based on the information that we have about them at the moment. Shouldn't they have already caught you if what you told us is true and Vermouth knows your identity? Meanwhile, Mouri-san is slowly killing you! We saw your x-ray Conan! All of those scars and healing wounds on the skull? Not to mention the amount of times you have been in the hospital during the past months! How can you put up with this? Is Ran really worth it?" Why wouldn't Shin-chan listen? She just wanted to save her son from this place.

"They aren't his fault! I rush into the situation and forget about my size and strength! Mouri-san has nothing to do with these injuries! It is all my fault not his. How can you ask if Ran is worth it? Of course she is worth it! If it would save her, I would gladly lay my life down. I would do anything for Ran and you know it!"

"Please calm down Yukiko, Shinichi," Yuusaku interrupted before it could get any worse. "We didn't come here to take you back with us. We know how important catching the Black Organization is to you. You must see our side of this though. We do not want you staying with this family anymore. I know you want to be with Ran, but I can't let you stay with Mouri-san anymore. You are in too much danger here. Not just because of Mouri abusing you, but because of the amount of attention you are drawing to yourself while staying here. You have to take a break from solving crimes on your own especially with Kaitou KID. If you promise to do this, we will let you stay in Japan."

"But Yuusaku-"

"No buts Yukiko. We must let him do what he wants so he can catch the Organization. If he doesn't try, I fear that they might continue to kill and they might even achieve their goal whatever that might actually be," Yuusaku calmed his wife down. "We will be in Japan until all of this goes away, but I suggest that you start packing. You are not going to stay here for much longer one way or the other. Come along dear, we must give Shinichi his space. He has a lot to think about."

Yukiko pouted as she followed her husband. No goodbyes were said.

Conan was still shocked at what his father had told him. He has to give up solving crimes? That was a big part of him! How could he ever not solve a crime? He stumbles upon them every day practically. How could he get by without solving any crimes or chasing KID? KID was a bright spot in his days because there rarely was a murder at any of his heists. He needed that one piece of sanity to help him through his days. Of course, he got why his father was saying this because he really was getting too noticed, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't hard.

Looking back at the puzzle book that he had been doing, Conan sighed and pushed it aside. He wasn't in the mood for puzzles anymore. He just wanted to sleep and hope that this was all just a horrible dream. Maybe when he woke up this would all be over?

Unfortunately for Conan, when he woke up everything was still in the horrible state that it had been in before. He woke up to the sound of people talking and went down to see what was going on. How could he have forgotten about the officers coming back to talk to Kogorou? Cringing, Conan hid hoping that no one saw him and sat in the hallway. He couldn't go up the stairs again because of the noise they make when going up them, but there was no way that he was entering the room. He didn't think he could be in the same room as Atsuo and Takagi again. Usually, he got along very well with Takagi, but right now he couldn't bring it in him to try and get along with him. Not when he was trying to make it so that he had to leave Ran and Mouri-san.

He just sat there listening to what was being said until he heard people getting up. Instead of staying in the apartment and having to be around the officers, Conan made a break for it. He ran out of the apartment and tried to find some place to go. The first sight that he saw when he came outside was of a crowd of people surrounding the police car and staring up at the office. It seemed as if they knew what was going on.

Trying to blend in with the crowd, Conan turned back to watch the officers come out hoping that he could sneak back in when they left. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Kogorou was being led out by the officers to the police car.

No! This wasn't supposed to happen! He had thought he had more time to figure out something to do so that this whole thing could be avoided. Kogorou wasn't supposed to be taken already! Conan looked around to try and find Ran and saw her trying to run up to her father while denying everything that he was accused of. He stayed there until the police car had pulled off and Ran was led back into the house by concerned neighbors.

Instead of going back in that house, Conan took off running. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he couldn't stay there. Not right now. He also couldn't go back to his house because of his parents being back currently and Agasa-hakase was out of the question seeing as he would tell his parents right away. Soon enough Conan found himself in a park. He ran to the bushes and hid himself there. Once he was sure he was out of site, he broke down. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He was supposed to save people not ruin families! Would Ran ever forgive him?

Conan stayed there through the night.


End file.
